villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Katschai
Katschai is the current main antagonist of the TV movie of the Playhouse Disney show, Little Einsteins: Rocket’s Firebird Rescue. He is a green Russian Doll Ogre with magical powers who captures the magical Fire Bird who keeps Russia’s music happy, and Rocket and the Little Einsteins go on a journey to rescue her. He is the Little Einsteins' archenemy Plot Story When Rocket and the Little Einsteins (Leo, Annie, June and Quincy) read his favorite story about the magical Fire Bird, they learn what has happened to her. Everyone in Russia loves the Fire Bird and her music power that makes even objects sing and dance. However, an Ogre named Katschai was the only one in Russia who hated the Fire Bird’s powers as he dislikes music, so he always tried to capture her. One day, Katschai tries to capture the Fire Bird with a net, but the Fire Bird’s music power touches it and the net starts to sing. The next day, Katschai tries to catch the Fire Bird with a giant mouse trap, but the Fire Bird’s music power it too and it starts to dance. However, one day, Katschai does his most trickiest trap yet. He builds a fake butterfly and makes it look sad. The Fire Bird sees the fake butterfly and tries to make it feel better, unaware it’s a trap. The Little Einsteins (who ask help from the audience) tell the Fire Bird to watch out, but it’s too late, Katschai traps and captures the Fire Bird in a cage. Katschai puts the cage with the Fire Bird in it on top of his palace and locks it with a special rainbow key. Because the Fire Bird was now captured, all of Russia’s music gotten quieter and quieter. However, one of the Fire Bird’s feathers flies of her and blows away in the wind, far, far away. The Journey After reading the story, Rocket wants to go rescue the Fire Bird, but the Little Einsteins wondered how they could do it, as Katschai has all kinds of magical powers to stop them. However, Rocket and the Little Einsteins hear music was coming from the Fire Bird’s feather and find it floating around in Rocket’s hanger, realizing the Fire Bird sent her magic feather to him, so Rocket can come and save her. So the Little Einsteins board Rocket and blast off to Russia. After arriving in Russia, music and singing couldn’t be heard and dancing couldn’t be seen, because the Fire Bird wasn’t there to spread her music power to all of Russia. So Rocket uses the Fire Bird’s feather to find out which way to go, which it points right. Rocket and the Little Einsteins fly into a forest of musical instruments, but they were sounding very quit because they haven’t been touched by the Fire Bird’s music power. However, Rocket uses the Fire Bird’s feather to sprinkle some of the music power onto the instruments so they play their music again. However, after Rocket uses the feather to give the instruments their music back, Katschai shows up and tries to stop Rocket. Katschai uses his magic powers and creates magic bats, which start to fly right towards Rocket. However, a flute tells Quincy to play it and so he does. When Quincy starts playing the flute, it makes the bats disappear. However, Katschai then uses his magic to create magic mosquitoes. Quincy then plays the violin, which makes the mosquitoes disappear. Katschai next uses his powers to create magic spiders, which Quincy makes disappear by playing the xylophone. Then Katschai creates a magic bear, which Quincy makes disappear by playing the trumpet. However, Katschai then uses his magic powers to not just create bats, mosquitoes, spiders and bears, he makes them all together. Rocket and the Little Einsteins couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Quincy wonders how he could play all the instruments at the same time to make them all disappear, but Rocket has an idea and uses the Fire Bird’s feather give Quincy of her music power. This causes Quincy to be able to play each of the instruments fast and make all the magic bats, mosquitoes, spiders and bears disappear (with help from the audience). With all the magic animals gone and Rocket saved, all the bats, mosquitoes, spiders and bears then chase Katschai away out of the forest. Later, after Rocket and the Little Einsteins arrive in Siberia, where Rocket helps a little nerpa seal be able to sing again by using the Fire Bird’s feather, Katschai returns to try again to stop Rocket from rescuing the Fire Bird. This time, Katschai uses his magic powers to create a snowstorm, which snows onto Rocket which makes it get to hard for him to fly. Soon, Rocket was stuck under a pile of snow, so he can’t fly. But Annie has an idea and decides to sing a song to make the sun come up and melt the snow off Rocket. Annie, with help from the nerpa seal (and asks the audience for help), sing the Come Out Sun song together which causes the sun to come up and melt all of the snow off Rocket. However, Katschai doesn’t give up yet and uses his powers again and creates an even bigger snowstorm which buries Rocket under a huge mountain of snow. In shock, Annie wonders how she will be able sing loud enough to melt it. However, Rocket then again uses the Fire Bird’s feather to give Annie some of the music power and she and the nerpa seal were able to sing loud enough to melt down to whole mountain of snow, saving Rocket. After Rocket was freed from the snow, Katschai then gotten himself stuck in a pile of snow. Later, when Rocket and the Little Einsteins arrive in a Village of Shapes, where Rocket helps a square, a circle and a triangle be able to dance again by using the Fire Bird’s feather, Katschai returns again to try again stop Rocket. This time, Katushai uses his magic powers to create a magic soldier. The soldier then blocks Rocket and the Little Einsteins to prevent them from getting past. The Little Einsteins try to sneak past the soldier, but the soldier tip toes in front of them. They then try to run past the soldier, but the soldier then runs in front of them still blocking their way. Rocket tries to fly over the soldier, but the solider flies up into the air too to still block his way. June though gets an idea and decides to make the soldier fall asleep by doing her Make You Sleepy Dance. June walks up to the soldier and she and the dancing shapes (as well as asking help from the audience) do her Make You Sleepy Dance which works and the magic soldier falls fast asleep. However, Katschai doesn’t give yet and again uses his powers and this time makes one hundred soldiers. June wonders how she could do her dance to make the whole army of magic soldiers fall asleep. However, Rocket again uses the Fire Bird’s feather to give June some of the music power and she and the shapes were able to use her Make You Sleepy Dance to make all the one hundred soldiers fall fast asleep. June’s dance makes Katschai fall asleep too. Rocket and the Little Einsteins then sneak quietly past all the sleeping soldiers. Later at Katschai’s Palace, after finding Katschai’s rainbow key to his cage in his enchanted garden, getting it from a dragon that grows bigger when his music plays louder and shrinks smaller when it players quieter, Katschai finds Rocket and the Little Einsteins when Rocket was about to save the Fire Bird. However, the Fire Bird’s feather was all empty making the Little Einsteins realize they used all of the music power up. Because of this, Katschai uses his magic powers again and casts a magic spell on Rocket so he can’t fly up to rescue the Fire Bird. However, the Fire Bird sends out some of her music power to Rocket so he could still rescue her. The Little Einsteins decided to help too, by using the music power they received to help Rocket break the spell. The muiscal instruments from the instrument forest, the nerpa seal from Siberia and the dancing shapes from the shape village also arrive to help them. Quincy plays the instruments, Annie and the nerpa seal sing, June and the shapes dance and Leo conducts with his baton. As the Fire Bird, the Little Einsteins, the instruments, the nerpa seal and the shapes keep sending out their music power to Rocket, Katschai’s spell starts breaking. Finally, as enough of the music power is sent to Rocket, the spell gets broken and the Little Einsteins cheer. Rocket then flies up to the top of Katschai’s Palace and unlocks the cage with the rainbow key and opens it and the Fire Bird was freed. With the Fire Bird rescued, she sends out her magical music to Russia once more. The Fire Bird even sprinkles her music power on Katschai and it changes him from an Ogre that doesn’t like music, to an Ogre that loves music. Katschai then gets redeemed at the end of the movie. Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Redeemed Category:One-Shot Category:Monsters Category:Ogres Category:Magic Category:One-Man Army Category:Grey Zone Category:Game Changer